A Plea Of Insanity
by Theresa471
Summary: A sequel to Dusty Roads for this X-Files story.
1. Chapter 1

A Plea of Insanity Tdelicot Summary: A sequel to Dusty Roads. Dr. Hanson blows her top in court, as her lawyer pleas she is not sane to stand trial, when she escapes after killing one of the guards goes after those that are responsible for putting her there in the first place.

Chapter 1

She doesn't remember driving back to her crappy motel, after running away from the authorities.

She doesn't remember standing in the shower with her clothes still on and watching the black ashes swirling down.

But she does remember when the judge said to her she can't be prosecuted due to her of insanity, as Dr. Hanson looks on, as with her lover Jennifer having gotten six months probation.

She does remember peeling off her wet clothes and throwing them in the trash can soaked with blood.

She doesn't remember sitting on the bed with her knees pressed up against her chest or how the springs squeaked as she rocked back and forth.

But she does remember the thrill of killing again against her better judgement after breaking free of her restraints killing the guard, and in horror of the faces that had put her there in the first place, while agent Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and Walter Skinner having been asked to speak in her behalf, only to find she was lying all this time in regard to her own min.

This she doesn't remember the way her tears slid down her blistered cheeks, while the judge is trying to control everyone inside of the judges chambers.

And she is still not quite sure when or how she managed to get to this point, after years of dealing with the mentally disabled , only to find she was one herself, along with Anthony having to kill himself instead of dealing with going to prison, only to be taken care by the inmates as part of the injustice.

And that's all that matters to her and anyone else that will get in her way of her own insanity.

CHAPTER TWO UP NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scully was still in shock from the news, when she had found the doctor was no where to be seen after killing the guard.

They were at his house, they decided to spend a day relaxing having to be the weekend, away from the X Files office.

Mulder was coming into the living room after his run, but this time no where near a desert road, he had decided to blow off some stream after the past week screw up.

"Do you believe it Scully, it's lovely outside, not too hot, why don't you come sit on the front porch with your laptop?" He asked her things like this in quiet moments, so it was not expected.

"All right Mulder." She replied quietly. "I will go upstairs to grab my laptop." She gets up. She could feel him smile, although she could not see his face. Her cheek rested against his sweat soak chest, the heat of his skin drying off with drinking his water.

His hand went up to stroke her hair having changed from over the years, long fingers brushing the ends. Though he would not say so. He loved it the way it used to be, Scully suspected that he loved the longer length.

She goes to break away to walk upstairs, while he goes to sit outside.

She was remembering to that time when she, Mulder and Walter Skinner had arrested the doctor for having been involved with trying to destroy Andrea, even though at last report, she was doing much better. She's been spending time with her 9 year old daughter Ashley.

When she came out outside to see him staring out into space. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" She says before sitting down next to her husband.

It hurt him as it always did, acutely and with no small amount of guilt after thinking, she was sane at the time of her outburst in court. He didn't answer her.

"It should of never happened in the first place Scully." He says quietly, his voice was distant and hollow, He paused before he mention her name again.

Scully closed her eyes before opening again. "It couldn't been helped Mulder, we tried to help them, but I just didn't work out that way, and now the authorities are looking for her.

"I know Scully." He tightened his arm around her.

"Please Fox, don't shut me out this time." She whispered. "It doesn't change anything." She moved against him, her face now equal with his, and forced him to look at her. A single tear escaped her lashes, slipping down the arc of her cheek. Her eyes so full of love. he doesn't deserve her. He knew it as a fact.

His eyes tired dark and searching. It reminded her of many years ago for when William first had disappeared after leaving his adopted parents.

"Come on Mulder why don't you go take a shower, I will make something for the both of us, check, for the three of us." Touching her stomach knowing the baby was telling her it was time to eat.

Chapter Three Up next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Hanson dropped a paper on the floor, walked out of the motel room, and closed the heavy door, hearing the lock make a secure clock. She couldn't help but smile, amused at her little addiction to her plan, as she dropped two piles of clothes on the floor.

She was going to have her revenge no matter what. She went searching in the car, she had stolen and drove away from the motel room.  
/

Scully was sated, as she closed the bedroom door leaving Mulder to sleep, while she left the house to work at the hospital today, having been called in to consult on a new case. Fox Mulder wasn't exactly happy about it, when she had gotten the call to come in. Even though she had found it strange either way.

When she had arrived, she had first gone to her office to change into her work clothes, but as soon as stepped into the bathroom, she felt an arm go around her waist and a jab in her right arm. It was some type of an injection she felt. She fought for a moment and tried for her weapon, but quickly lost her train of thought, as everything began to get hazy to her, but before she lost consciousness, she heard a familiar voice whispering. It was the voice of Dr. Hanson.

"Good night."

After tossing her gun away, Dr. Hanson made sure she was out before throwing her over the right shoulder, since she was able to do so with practice from over the years. While leaving the hospital without having been seen.

She slid her into the back seat of her vehicle and headed back to her hiding spot instead of the motel.

An hour later she arrived at her destination, a non I.D. warehouse owed by no one that would be traceable.  
/

Mulder woke later remembering his wife was at the hospital to consult on a case. He awoke slowly, noticing his bed was cold, along without having his wife around.

He opened his eyes when the cell phone started to chirp. It was Walter Skinner.

"Yes Skinner what is it sir?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"When was the last time you spoke with Scully? He replied sounding like he was concerned.

"Early this morning before heading to the hospital to work on the new case, why?" He said waking wide awake now.

"It would seem she showed, but now there is no sign of her, there was some type of struggle in her office, it wasn't until later when security realize there was something wrong, when she didn't show to speak with Dr. Elders."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, D.C.

Damn it.

He was in a panic again. Scully was taken again, and he has no idea where to start.

He fought the urge to kick himself in the ass for letting her go this time.

"Mulder, calm down will you." Skinner suggested from his office. "We will find her, I will put all available agents on the case to look for her. "I asked you a question, did you hear me?" he says in front of Monica Reyes, John Doggett and four other agents.

"What?, yes I heard you, I will go out and look, no doubt the best possible place to start would be her office of the hospital."

"While we check with the mental hospital, maybe she might of went back there in the first place. Doggett replied looking on with great concern.

Mulder paused before getting up from his seat to leave. His eyes darkened as he snapped the file closed when leaving Skinner's office.  
/

Scully was coming around, her vision blurred a little. Scully was frightened, as the last night she had remembered was having someone from behind her knock her out with an injection to her arm.

Someone was tugging at her skirt and off her body. Ripping her pantyhose off, she or who ever it was pushing fingers inside her roughly, she gasped at the intrusion. It was hurting her.

However, she tried not to cry. She didn't want the person to see her tears. It was a man or woman, she still couldn't see. Pushing deeper in her and tore the silk blouse off her shoulder moving hands under her camisole. The person kneaded and squeezed her breasts. Pinching them. She felt how breath against her cheek.

It was ragged and swallow. This time she heard someone unbuckle a belt and pull them pants.

Dr. Hanson spoke up. "Be sure to do a good job on her, I want my revenge Andrew."

"I will." Was all she could hear for the moment.

All of a sudden she had an unexpected surge of strength, Scully pushed up against the person's chest and then started to drag herself on the cold floor. He was too quick. Andrew grabbed her waist and ripped her panties off in the process.

Scully is terrified while Dr. Hanson started to chuckle.

He grabbed her arms and held her down by the wrists. Pushing her legs apart with his knees, he drove into her. Hurt her. He kept pushing himself inside her more and more. She felt the tears ran down her face. Silent tears. He came out of her after pulling out and moved off her.

Scully was numb. She couldn't move. Didn't want to move. And then he continued on.  
/

Mulder was in her office looking for clues, until he found a little note on the desk that Dr. Hanson had left for him to come and get his wife back... He pulled out his cell phone to call Walter Skinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After calling Skinner to give him the heads up on finding the note, Skinner told him to stand pat. He was going to meet him at the hospital to help find Scully.

Mulder eyes shot open sitting in Scully's chair. For a few moments he looked up gazing at the ceiling, silent. It had been only a few hours, since he heard that Scully was taken, and with every passing minute he feelings for his wife was one of panic.

Mulder sighed. Remembering those times recently for where he could of lost her, but if it wasn't for the healer Jarile, Scully and the unborn child would of died.

Even Skinner lately was getting more involved with his work, both in his office and out. Along with being unnerving for him. This time it could have severe upbringing.

He knew it was only a latter of time before Mulder will become even more vulnerable to his enemies, like with Dr. Hanson, aliens and C.G. Spender.

Mulder sat up slowly. He listened closely. Nothing. Until he could hear and saw Walter Skinner standing in the doorway.

He looks up with a strange look in his eyes. He had a single tear fall down onto his cheek. He was able to break out of his reverie. Cautiously, he turned his head, to finally say something to his superior.

"Come on Skinner we don't have any time to waste, did you send Doggett and Reyes to scope out the area?"

"Yes, I did, lets move." Once they were inside the hallway, Mulder quickly strode down to head for the elevator. Once the elevator door shut, he leaned against the wall to take a deep breath.

While Skinner was standing next to him. A few minutes later, they walked out together taking both vehicles. While John Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes were scanning the area of the warehouse with their binoculars.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Kirk was returned back into his own mind, and having to back on the bridge of the Enterprise. Garin was able to transfer of life energies back to him.

When everyone saw Kirk back in his seat, everyone ran over to see if he was all right. He was still some what dazed, but it would take a moment or two for him to come to his senses.

Dr. McCoy came over using his medical scanner checking the readings. "His readings are just about normal now, Jim your going to be just fine." As he pats him on his shoulder.

While Mr. Spock raised his eye brow at the captain looking some what surprised.

Spock walks down to his seat. "We were able to see the entire scene, while you and Garin were down on the planet, I am truly amazed at how this race can transfer energies from place to place or even with the human mind."

"Yes, I will agreed Mr. Spock, however we have a new race is expressing to join the Federation, Lt. Uhura please send a coded message to Star Fleet Command, being out this far, I don't know how long it will take to reach from this distance."

"Captain, you not going to believe this, but I have Admiral Johnson on live for you from Star Fleet Command, don't ask me how this is possible." Uhura says to her husband.

"I don't know either Uhura." When the face of Admiral Johnson showed up on the view screen, he was unable to explain it, having been contacted by Garin and his people.

"It would seem sir this race is very sincere, and are looking to live in peace." Kirk replied.

As Johnson looked puzzle. "Friendly as like the Vulcans?"

Spock raised his eyebrow at the comment. "Yes, Admiral."

"Very well Jim, I will put in the application, while I discuss it with the Federation council, Johnson out." As the view screen goes blank to be replaced with the stars from outside of the Enterprise and the object on the side of them.

"Mr. Scott, stand down from red alert, I know everyone on the Enterprise is happy about it, other wise call up the second watch to come to the bridge, I see the everyone is going to be needing their rest, as with myself, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Spock, I suggest you do the same."

"Yes Captain, I will, even Vulcans need their rest on occasions." Everyone started to laugh at Spock's expense.  
/

Later in the Captain's Cabin

Uhura was coming out of their bathroom dressed in a beautiful multi colored night gown to have James Kirk's eyes popping out of his head.

He was more alert now at the sight of his wife.

"Well James, do you like, it's new?" Uhura tells him with a wry grin on his face.

"I like, I like!, now come over here woman and help me unwind after these past few days." She climbs into bed with him, while Mr. Spock had a visitor come into his quarters.

"Spock, do you wish me to leave?"

"No Christine, please stay." He begged.

She slowly walks over to him, not knowing what to expect of him. She was feeling great desire for the Vulcan, she has for a long while now. He tells her to lay down next to him...

Some time later...

Christine's legs were buckling, as she tries to keep her legs up in the air, while Spock was thrusting into her at a speed, she couldn't comprehend. "This was real." She didn't care about just how much it was hurting, but rather she was enjoying every moment with Mr. Spock in bed, and no doubt it won't be the last.

A low chuckle sliced through the silence, as she saw the softer side of Spock after finishing up their love making. It was like a burning flame bursting from inside the both of them.

Finale Chapter up next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scully had her mouth covered with duct tape placed by Andrew, while Dr. Hanson watched on before leaving to lay down on her make shift bed inside the warehouse.

While Andrew walked away disgusted with the woman Scully. She was in a fetal position, half naked with her face into her knees. She was shaking. Andrew wanted to play with her again, and was told to leave her alone for now.

But he didn't care, along with nothing to lose any way a third time loser having been in prison for murder and sexual assaults. He keeps looking at her, then all of a sudden he comes over to her. She felt his hands on once more.

His mouth. "No, get away from me, you bastard." She screamed after taking off the duct tape once again to be a stupid mistake on his part.

She screamed. "C' mon, Dana, just one more time, you like it, don't you?" He moved his fingers deeper inside her again, roughly, "See, yes you're so wet."

"No, no." Scully to hear herself say over and over again.  
/

Mulder told Skinner, he needed to waiting outside of the warehouse trying to gather his thoughts. What he was going to say to her? He heard noises. It sounded like something crashed to the ground. He also heard Scully's voice . She sounded angry and upset. She was yelling.

Mulder called Skinner on the walkie talkie to let him know what was going on. Skinner, Doggett and Reyes came running hearing the yelling once again.

Mulder shot out the lock on the door of the warehouse before entering with there weapons in their hands.

All four of the agents ran in to start looking for Scully, when they came in contact with Andres trying to get a hold of Scully, as she's screaming on the cold floor.

Andrew stopped. He heard someone coming fro the entrance of the warehouse.

He was here. Scully was relieved. "Mulder, help me, Mulder!" She yelled as loud as she could over and over. Andrew put a hand over her mouth and held her down.

Mulder saw the man on top of Scully. Mulder grabbed him off her. He punched him in the face over and over again. Andrew fell to the floor, blood coming out of his nose. Mulder looked at Scully. She was in a fetal position , half naked still. She is shaky so bad.

He needed to go over there and comfort her, more then anything else. However, rage took over. he slammed Andrew up against the wall. "You son of a bitch." Mulder yelled at him, while Skinner had to pull Mulder off the man, while Doggett and Reyes went looking for Dr. Hanson.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Skinner had called for an ambulance and the police at the sight of Scully on the floor, hurt and in a ball crying really hard.

Looking at the now arrested Andrew and Dr. Hanson having given up to agent Doggett and Monica Reyes. She gave up quickly without posing any further problems. She had said, she was done fighting her inner demons.

The sirens were getting louder and louder, the police and ambulance came, as Mulder explained the situation. He flashed his I.D. that he happened to have with him in his leather jacket.

The officer and technician saw the woman agent Scully laying on the wooden floor.

"All right agent Mulder we will take your suspect out now." The first officer ordered. The second one hand cuffed him and led him away from Scully.

"Sir, I am going to need a statement from the woman." He said to Mulder.

Mulder walked over to his wife and knelt down. She was still curled up. "Scully?" He said softly. "The officer needs to talk to you, ask you some questions." She didn't bulge.

Mulder took off his leather jacket to draped it around her body, Scully moved into a sitting position clutching the jacket around her body. Her make-up was smeared on her face. Tears streaked her cheeks, her eyes were red and swollen.

Mulder never saw his wife/partner like this before and it hurt him terribly.

The officer came over to knelt down and introduced himself as Edwards. "Agent Scully I know this is hard, but I need to know what happened."

Scully had a vacant look in her eyes. Mulder reached for her and squeezed it. She lightly squeezed back.

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

" Do you have to do this again, she needs to be in the hospital, plus the fact she is pregnant."

"Oh god!, but we still need a statement of his version." Edwards said.

"What version, the bastard raped her, he needs to be locked up." Mulder shouted at the officer.

Agent Scully, I suggest you go to the hospital and get checked out."

Scully nodded. She tried to get up. Fox Mulder helped his wife get up. She winced against the pain. As she tried to walk.

This didn't escape Mulder's notice. He wish he could get Andrew alone again five more minutes.

Washington Memorial Hospital  
Emergency Room  
10.30 P.M.

Scully was laying on the table in a small room. She was numb. She answered all the nurses questions no matter how embarrassing, along with having an ultra sound done to check on the fetus.

But she had to endure the examination, being poked and probed again, it hurt. She is angry now.

Mulder is out in the waiting room with Skinner, Doggett and Reyes.

What could he say to her accept tell her he loves her a great deal, and the fact he will take care of her no matter what is going to happen.

Nothing could help. As she couldn't fight anymore. The only thing he could do was be there for her, what she needed.

Mulder saw her walking towards her. The leather jacket now around her body.

"You ready Dana?" He asked. She just nodded.

Final chapter coming up


	9. Chapter 9

Main Content

p id="javascript-warning" While weve done our best to make the core functionality of this site accessible without javascript, it will work better with it enabled. Please consider turning it on! /p

Archive of Our Own beta

User Navigation

Hi, Tdelicot!

My Dashboard

My Subscriptions

My Works

My Bookmarks

My History

My Preferences

Post

New Work

Import Work

Log Out

Site Navigation

Fandoms

All Fandoms

Anime & Manga

Books & Literature

Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels

Celebrities & Real People

Movies

Music & Bands

Other Media

Theater

TV Shows

Video Games

Uncategorized Fandoms

Browse

Works

Bookmarks

Tags

Collections

Search

Works

Bookmarks

Tags

People

About

About Us

News

FAQ

Wrangling Guidelines

Donate or Volunteer

Search Works

Work Search: tip: buffy gen teen AND "no archive warnings apply"

Actions

Add Chapter

Edit

Edit Tags

Entire Work

← Previous Chapter

a href="/works/7044409/navigate"Chapter Index/a Chapter Index

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6 7. Chapter 7 8. Chapter 8 9. Final Chapter

Full-page index

Bookmark Cancel Bookmark

Comments

Share

Copy and paste the following code to link back to this work (CTRL A/CMD A will select all), or use the Tweet or Tumblr links to share the work on your Twitter or Tumblr account.

a href=" /works/7044409"strongA Plea of Insanity/strong/a (3715 words) by a href=" /users/Tdelicot"strongTdelicot/strong/abr /Chapters: 9/?br /Fandom: a href=" /tags/X%20Files"X Files/abr /Rating: Maturebr /Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violencebr /Characters: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Reyes, Doggett, C.G. Spenderbr /Summary: pA sequel to Dusty Roads. Dr. Hanson blows her top in court, as her lawyer pleas she is not sane to stand trial, when she escapes after killing one of the guards goes after those that are responsible for putting her there in the first place./p

Share on Tumblr

Download

MOBI

EPUB

PDF

HTML

Work Header Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence Category: Gen Fandom: X Files Characters: Mulder Scully Skinner Reyes Doggett C.G. Spender Language: English Stats: Published: 2016-05-31 Updated: 2016-06-07 Words: 3715 Chapters: 9/? Kudos: 5 Bookmarks: 1 Hits: 114

A Plea of Insanity Tdelicot

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 9: Final Chapter Chapter Text

Mulder's House  
1 A.M.

She walked through the front door to take a deep breath. She walked over to the couch to sit down to relax. But she put her hand to her mouth and started crying.

Mulder walked in after parking the car. Mulder walked over to her to take his wife into his arms. "Mulder, I am so sorry this had to happened, but thank you, I will be all right, the baby is fine, and there wasn't damage done inside from that bastard."

"Thank god, Dana, anything you need?" He asked tenderly.

"Just you and a hot shower." She says.

Scully was feeling better, when she walked into the shower to loosen up her muscles, and to clean of the dirt from the attack, she asked Mulder to wash her back, while she did the same for him.

They were together as husband and wife. This would be her sanctuary tonight. Scully and Mulder spent an half hour washing each other with no sexual undertones.

When they walked out of the shower, Mulder wrapped wrapped her in her robe from the bedroom, but she opted to sleep in the buff this evening.

The physical evidence of her attack would heal soon, but the emotional would take longer, before getting into bed Scully brush her hair before after drying it with the towel.

She half smiled at him before dropping the towel onto the chair.

Scully and Mulder crawled under the covers and the both closed there eyes holding each other until later when the nightmares began...

But it would take time for both of them to adjust to life again with wrapping themselves in there work and the birth of the baby in five months.

THE END

Actions

↑ Top

←Previous Chapter

Add To Collections

Bookmark

Comments

AshAsh82 as well as 4 guests left kudos on this work! (collapse)

Post Comment

Comment as Tdelicot

(Plain text with limited HTML ?)

Comment

4300 characters left

Add A Plea of Insanity to collections Collection name(s): Submit Cancel

Bookmark

Bookmark

Tdelicot, save a bookmark!

Write Comments

Notes

The creator's summary is added automatically. Plain text with limited HTML ?

5000 characters left

Your tags

The creator's tags are added automatically.

Comma separated, 100 characters per tag

Add to collections

Choose Type and Post

Private bookmark Rec

Footer Customize

Choose Skin

Default

Low Vision Default

Reversi

Snow Blue

About the Archive

Site Map

Diversity Statement

Terms of Service

DMCA Policy

Contact Us

Report Abuse

Technical Support and Feedback

Development

otwarchive v

Known Issues

GPL by the OTW

Close


End file.
